Nature's Fate
by Hunting Vampires
Summary: Wishing was something I did, but I never thought it would lead me here. Not after he left. Not after the happiness was sucked dry. Not after the love of my life didn't want me. What-if of New Moon: Edward never came back. Normal Pairings. SUMMARY CHANGE!
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

---

I touched the ocean water with my palm. It had been two years since the Cullens left me. And if it shouldn't add to my already soaring depression, it was my birthday. If Edward didn't want a 17-18 year old human then there was absolutely no way he would want a 20 year old.

More tears fell from my eyes and landed in the water of First Beach. Jacob and Charlie had been so nice. They tried to throw me a surprise birthday party when I got to Billy's house. They couldn't have predicted all the painful memories that flooded my mind when I saw the cake and balloons. It looked too much like the Cullens birthday party for me. The one they through me before they left.

When I saw the birthday surprise, I burst into tears. I turned and ran out the door as fast as I could. And thankfully I didn't trip. I ran all the way to the beach where I fell over from the pain. I cried in a fettle position, trying to hold myself together.

When I was all cried out, I lay down on the sand. The hole in my chest had grown and now I didn't think even Jacob could mend the tiny pieces left over.

Oh Jacob. I really did love him, but not in the same way he loved me. He tried to make his play for me many times, once even kissing me. But I felt empty whenever he tried. Because when he didn't try, there was an unbearable pain and when he did try it numbed the pain until I felt nothing. But that's just it. I felt nothing. No love. No pain. No anger. No sadness. No happiness.

Tears found their way back into my eyes and a dark sand started to appear under me from the water. Why was I so weak? Why couldn't I get over Edward? Why couldn't I bring myself to hate Edward and his family for what they did and just settle for Jacob?

I sighed. I knew the answer to my questions. I loved Edward and all the Cullens. I could never hate them for what they did. They left because I was boring. Because Edward didn't love me anymore. Correction. Because Edward never loved me. Only liked my smell and thought I was interesting for a short while before he got bored of playing a human. But I couldn't blame him for what he did. If he did that kind of thing, I would always except it no matter what. I would except him for anything because I was in love with him.

More tears fell from my face onto the sand. Huh, I wonder why Jacob or someone hadn't come for me yet? Oh well, I didn't want anyone to see me like this.

How I wished I was somehow less boring. Worthy of standing next to Edward. Worthy enough for Edward to love me unconditionally and forever. Wishing could only get me more heartache.

I cried even more as the hole in my chest grew larger. Only one thing could even possibly begin to cease the hole from growing. And that one thing was the one thing I couldn't have, but wanted more than anything in the world. I wanted Edward.

I still lay on the sand. I started crying from silent tears that flowed to loud sobs. This is how I fell asleep. Even when I could feel the tide getting larger and touching my body I didn't move. If I moved at all I was surely to break in millions of pieces. As the sea water was slowly consuming my arm and I was falling into a deep sleep, I heard my name being called out from far away. I payed no mind to it only whispering the name of the thing I wanted most.

"I will become worthy, Edward. I love you and I always will. No matter what," I mumbled. I didn't even realize what I was saying. This may sound weird, but the wind told me to say it. It told me I would become worthy. And the words just felt so right coming out of my mouth.

I fell in to a deep sleep with tears flowing out of my closed eyes as the ocean started consuming my torso.


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

---

I woke up in my room the next morning. I remembered all of what happened yesterday and tears started filling my eyes.

Jacob must have carried me home. He was surely to be worried about how I was doing, but I didn't care enough at the moment. I started to cry even harder. I don't know for how long I sat there, but by the time I stopped moping I noticed it was turning dark. I must have spent the whole afternoon sulking in my room.

Charlie didn't check up on me which was weird, but I was grateful. No one would want to see me like this.

I took a deep breath trying to calm myself. I pushed all the Cullen memories away and put on a straight face. I got up from bed and made my way downstairs. I saw a weird sight.

Charlie was not on the couch, but instead Jacob and him were sitting in the dinning room table. The weird thing was that Charlie seemed to be sobbing and Jacob was comforting him. Charlie was repeating, "Why?", over and over and Jacob seemed on the verge of tears.

"What's going on?" I asked, curios to why they were so miserable.

Charlie and Jacob turned in my direction, eyes widening when they saw me fully. "Bella? Is that you?" Charlie asked. He sounded crazy. Of course it was me.

"Yah, it's me. But what's wrong? Why are you guys so sad?" I asked, getting frustrated at what was going on.

"Bells, how did you get home? Where were you last night? Look, I'm sorry about the party, but why were you hiding? We couldn't find you," Jacob said in a strained voice.

The memories from last night came flooding back and I was on the verge of tears, but I shook it off. "What do you mean?" I asked. "I ran to First Beach and stayed there. I fell asleep there and I woke up here. Didn't you find me there and bring me here?"

"No," Jacob said. I could tell he was thinking hard.

As Jacob was thinking, I heard a voice in the back of my head.

_Come on, Bella. Come to the woods, all will be explained. Your new life awaits you._

For some reason, I had no choice, but to follow the voice. But either way I wanted to go. When Jacob was about to talk, I sprinted off to the woods. I was surprised at how fast I was going. I could feel the wind was going faster than usual and the trees should have been a blur, but I saw everything clearly.

No more than ten seconds later, I was in _our_ meadow. I stopped in the dead center of the meadow and curled up in a ball. Tears filled my eyes and I started to sob.

I could feel that a hand had been placed on my back, but instead of running away from it I embraced it. The person the hand belonged to sat down next to me to comfort me.

"There, there Bella. I am here to help you. I'll explain everything." A female voice whispered in my ear.

I looked up and noticed a beautiful creature over me. She had dark brown curls that framed her face. Her hair was filled with highlights of white here and there and it fell all the way to the small of her back. Her eyes were an astonishing blue with hints of green. Her features were sharp and she had olive tone all over her skin. Her slim figure had a plain gray dress that no one else could wear and pull off.

I cried into her shoulder as she stroked her hand through my hair. "W-who are y-you? How d-do you know m-me?" I stuttered.

She pulled me away from her and looked at me in the eyes. "My name is Carol and I'm your Helper. A Helper is someone who is assigned to someone who really needs something. I was in the sky when I saw you last night. I heard your wish and tried to do my best."

"W-what's that supposed to mean?" I asked, confused.

Carol sighed. "Well, I can't make people fall in love, so there's that. And I made you more interesting and to be here forever. Like you said you wanted to be."

"What do you mean by interesting and forever?" I asked getting a little frustrated.

"Bella I gave you powers so you can be more interesting and I made you immortal so you can live forever. I also changed your appearance so that you look, well, better because even though you didn't need to you wanted that too," Carol said.

I stood up then. I was at a loss for words. I started pacing around the meadow, forgetting where I was and focusing on the information given to me.

Then Carol gasped and I turned to look at her. "I almost forgot, " Carol said in a serious tone. "You can't ever go back to your family. You must leave. I will help you."

"WHAT?!" I screamed.

"Bella calm down. Yes, we must leave. You are far too different to stay. But first I will show you your powers and I will make a life for you else where."

I nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

EPOV

---

Two years. It had been two years since I left my Bella. I never wanted to leave her. The only reason I left was because of her safety.

I tried going back twice to see if she would take me back, but I stopped myself each time thinking about how happy she must be with her new life.

Two weeks ago it had been her 20th birthday. I knew that now Bella would not be the same girl I left crying in the woods--I flinched at the memory-- she would be a strong young woman who wouldn't look twice at me, but I had to try.

I was in Forks and going to beg if I had to to see my Bella and have her back in my life. I knew it was selfish, but I needed her right now. I had always needed her.

I parked my car in front of Bella's home. Her scent hit me, but only faintly. It smelled like she hadn't been here in a while. I shook my head. She _had _to be here.

I reached the door and heard Charlie's thoughts.

_Where is she? Its been two weeks. Why didn't she come home after she left? Was she mad? I bet she was probably mad for the birthday party, but this is a bit extreme. I hope she's alright. But then again she ran off to the woods._

What's that supposed to mean? Was he talking about Bella? Is she missing? For two weeks?

I needed answers. I knocked on the door. I heard Charlie's footsteps going to the door. When he spotted me, he grimaced.

_Great. It's Mr. Heartbreak. What's he doing here? He's done enough damage to this family. He broke Bella's heart and made her a depressed zombie. Now she's probably out somewhere hurt because of bad memories of_ **this** _guy_. Charlie thought.

He was thinking about how Bella looked after I left her in the woods. The months that followed and years.

I almost fell on my knees as I saw how miserable Bella had been when I left her. Her life never got any better. She'd lived like a walking zombie for years. Sure she had been safe away from vampires, but she was miserable. Probably just as miserable as me.

I composed my face so I could talk to Charlie. "Charlie, is Bella home?" I asked, hoping to get some answers.

_No. She isn't home. Apparently she ran away. But she's not the type. She must be in real trouble. Maybe she's been kidnapped. Maybe she's in the woods bleeding. Maybe...._ "No, she isn't home. And I don't think she'd like to see you if she was."

What did he by mean run away? How long ago? Did she really run away or was she taken? "Do you know when she will be home again?" I asked, my voice sprinkled with anxiety.

"No," Charlie almost screamed as he shut the door in my face. _Who needs that boy anyway. Bella has Jacob. Jacob always liked Bella more than friends even though Bella wouldn't really give him a chance. They would have made a good couple. What am I thinking? Jacob saw when Bella left, too. Maybe he knows where she is or something. I have to find him._

Jacob knew about Bella? Jacob liked Bella? I shook my head. I needed to find that boy. But I couldn't break the treaty. Wait, Charlie said he would call him. Jacob would probably come to his house. I would have to wait till then.

I got in my car and drove it off to my old home. I left it there and ran all the way back to Charlie's house. I waited a few minutes in the woods that surrounded the house. Finally Jacob arrived in a red motorcycle and parked in the driveway. The wind blew behind me in Jacob's direction. He smelled the air and whispered, "Bloodsucker." He growled lightly his thoughts filled with images of him tearing me apart.

Apparently, Jacob was no longer human. He was what his ancestors were before him, a werewolf.

I realized I had been holding my breath, so I took in some air smelling him. I flinched slightly at his smell. It was revolting. It smelled like wet dog multiplied times 100. He smiled slightly at my reaction, but put on a straight face and looked forward.

He walked to the front door and knocked twice.

Charlie answered the door almost immediately and let Jacob in. Charlie's thoughts were in so much confusion I thought I might get a migraine.

"Have you found any leads Jacob?" Charlie asked, voice full of hope.

"No," Jacob said in a sad voice. He was remembering trying to look for Bella for the past two weeks.

Suddenly Charlie asked a weird question. "Why do think she looked so different that morning, Jake?" In his mind was a beautiful creature. She had long wavy brown hair that had curls in the right places and a face with sharpened features. She was very beautiful, far more beautiful than can ever be described with just words. But the thing that held all my attention was the brown pools that were her eyes. They looked just like Bella's eyes except they were full of pain and suffering.

It hit me like a bolt of lightning, that creature was Bella! And according to Charlie's memories of Bella, she hadn't looked like that the night before.

_How could she have changed so fast?_ I asked myself.

I was thrown out of my thoughts when Jacob answered Charlie's question. "I have no idea." Jacob said as he was deep in thought. _I do wonder why she looked different, but that's not important. The forests don't hold her scent. The odds aren't good. Probably means she got attacked by that Victoria vamp Bella had told us about. How could I have been late? How could I let this happen? How? How? HOW!? She's probably dead. I'm positive. Why did-_

I didn't want to listen anymore. My reason for living was somewhere dead and it couldn't be prevented. Life held no more meaning to me without my Bella. And now what was worse was that she died thinking I didn't LOVE her. That is one of the stupidest things she has ever believed. She completely ignores the thousands of times I've told her the truth that I love her, but I tell one lie and she believes it. How?

I shook my head. It didn't matter anymore. My angel was dead and I was going to follow her soon after. I started thinking thoughts of the Volturi when in the back of my head I heard the loveliest voice.

_Edward don't you dare go to the Volturi. You promised you wouldn't do this once I died._

My sweet angel's voice rang through my head. I would do what the voice wanted. I would do anything for that voice. I wouldn't go to the Volturi, but it would be hard. I never promised I couldn't wollow in my own self pity.

* * *

**_Sorry it sucks._**

**_I am really bad at EPOV's._**

**_Next chapter will go back to BPOV._**

**_Keep READING!!_**

**_Thanks.  
_**


	4. Chapter 4

BPOV

---

I sat in the newly furnished living room of the house Carol bought for our new life. It had been fifty years since I got turned into what I am.

I sighed deeply thinking back to the night everything I knew changed. The_ second_ strongest change I've ever gone through. The first being the night _they_ left me. Forever. It was too bad that word had a different meaning now.

**_(Flashback Begins)_**

_I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself._

_"Well, Bella," Carol said cautiously, "you are now what I like to call 'Earth's Gift'. I made you like that because that was the only way to answer your wish. It had all you asked for, including a few perks." She paused to look at my awed expression and smiled. "You are an immortal being that controls all the Earth's elements and keeps it in balance. As an added bonus, you can become completely unnoticeable to others. That means you cover your scent, sound, and physical appearance; basically invisibility multiplied by 2000." She smiled even wider and continued. "You can also read minds and see the future at will." She turned to me then, looking into my eyes. "Any questions?"_

_I truly only had a few question but they were silly. I shrugged. What did it matter anyway what I asked. Might as well know. "Just a few." I said._

_Carol smiled wholeheartedly. "Ask away."_

_"Well... um...," I was starting to have second thoughts about asking. "What do I eat? Do I need to eat? Can I blush? Do I have normal blood? Do I still need 'human moments'? How am I supposed to leave Forks?"_

_Carol's smile widened. "You don't need to eat. But you can eat flowers if you wish, just as a snack or something to nibble on. They don't drag you down, but they don't make you stronger. You can't blush because you don't have normal blood. First off, your skin can only be harmed by vampires, werewolves , shifters, and witches and your blood is a poison to who ever comes in contact with it. Except yourself. You don't need 'human moments' anymore. And you are supposed to leave Forks with my help. I'm your Helper and that means your stuck with me until you absolutely don't need me. And only I can decide when that time comes."_

_I nodded my head._

_"Well, okay then. I think it's time to leave. You don't need any of your old things because I will provide you with everything you will need. If you will please follow me then I will take you to get some new clothes and then we will leave. Once we have settled in to our new location then your training will begin. You still need to keep the Earth in balance."_

_I nodded and smiled at her. "A new life begins...," I mumbled._

_Carol grinned and hugged me tight. I was sure that if I were still human I would have been crushed. She pulled me away from her and started walking away, motioning me to go with her. I took a deep breath and looked around the meadow._

_A pain stabbed at my heart and a few tears filled my eyes and overflowed. I retained myself from sobbing and wiped away the tears. Apparently, even though I wasn't human anymore, I could still cry over Ed- **him**._

_I sighed and jogged to follow next to Carol._

_**(Flashback Ends)**  
_

I sighed and pulled myself together. I was no longer Bella. That name belonged to a weak and heartbroken human. Now I am Nature, a pixie--as I liked to call it-- who was now the strongest creature to ever exist. But even Nature was still heartbroken.

I looked around the living room again and then out the window. The moon was glowing and the stars were shining. I looked down at my wristwatch that read 3:00 AM. There was always a downside to not being able to sleep. Today that downside was all the painful memories that flooded my mind.

I had killed countless vampires before, vampires I no longer feared. But there was always one vampire I was in love with and afraid of. Edward. His name hurt to even think. Oh how much I loved him. How much I- NO STOP!

I had to stop myself. If I kept going, I was sure to be on the floor sobbing. I sighed loudly as I heard Carol's black Turbo going up the drive. I sat up slowly from my position on the couch. Carol probably had a new problem she needed me to take care of.

Oh well, if it's what it takes to keep balance in the world.

"Wind, I'm home," Carol said as she walked through the front door. I always liked it when she used my favorite nickname. It was the greatest element in the world and I was honored to be called by it.

"In here," I said as I reached for the remote.

Carol was next to me instantly and sat down. It was nice being faster than a vampire. "You've got a new assignment," Carol said annoyed. She didn't like it when I went off on dangerous missions. Even though she knew I was practically indestructible.

I rolled my eyes. Carol was so sweet. She had taken the role of my mom for the last few years because Carol decided I should go back to school. "Who?" I asked nonchalantly. I always won these types of things.

"Some vampire coven called the Volturi. They used to keep control over vampires that threatened to expose their secret. But now they're more obsessed with getting power that they'll do anything to obtain it. Even expose their secret and build armies forcefully," Carol said in disgust.

Volturi. Volturi that sounds familiar. It was one of my memories when I was human. When I was with Ed-

I stopped myself. That memory would take me places I didn't want to go. "Alright. When do I leave?" I asked, trying to hide the sadness in my voice.

I must have done a good job because all Carol said was, "At dawn."


	5. Chapter 5

BPOV

--

I packed a few pairs of extra black clothes as I got ready to leave for Volterra, Italy.

I was taking a plane to the city closest and just run the rest of the way to it. Carol had planned the timing perfectly. If I left by dawn, I was to get to Italy at around the beginning of the sunset. And if Carol's calculations were correct, then that meant that when I reached the Volturi castle the sun would just have gone fully under. And due to the night time, the Volturi would be more active.

I hoped none of them were going anywhere tonight. Because if someone was missing I would have to waste time tracking them.

I sighed loudly as the sun started to rise. I got my bag and headed out the door.

I ran to the woods located behind airport and slowed to a brisk, human paced jog. Nothing was really interesting and it was just a boring plane ride to me. The fun wouldn't begin until I was on the doorstep of the Volturi castle.

---

I got off the plane as twilight swept over the horizon. Stupid plane, it made me a few minutes behind schedule.

I got by bag and strapped it on my back. Then, I went to the back of the airport where no one would be able to see me and ran off into the twilight.

I went in the direction of Volterra and bolted off. Running had always calmed me in one way or another. I wasn't in the least bit worried about not being able to defeat the Volturi, but my subconscious was telling me something bad was going to happen. That my past would come back.

I tried to think about what past I wouldn't want to relive besides the obvious. The obvious being the Cullens. I honestly couldn't think of anything else so I had a bad case of butterflies that I might meet the Cullens again.

I didn't want to go down that road again so I shook off those thoughts. I had no idea what I would do if I ever saw them again.

I had been so lost in premonitions that I didn't even notice I was only one minute away from Volterra. When I finally figured it out, I was in the outskirts of the city where the forest ended.

I shook my head one last time and abruptly stopped before I could go out in the open. I made sure my bag was in place and stepped out in the open. The sun had just gone under and a few people still covered the streets.

I breathed in a lungful of air I didn't need and ran at a human pace to the castle. I turned on my mind reading and physic talent as the castle came into view. From the thoughts inside the castle, many were just relaxing and a little thirsty. Stupid vampires. They won't harm a human life again.

I made sure no one was watching and I turned invisible. Now no one could see, hear, or smell me.

My clothes had turned invisible with me and only I could see the bag I was carrying. So I stripped my pink shirt and pants and traded them for an all black jumpsuit. Just in case.

I made my way up the steps and ditched my now invisible bag in a bush. I opened the door just enough to let me in, but not enough for even vampires to hear or say anything wrong about it.

I stepped into a dark lobby that was decorated with 18th century decor. If I was still human I would have been blind in this room, but I had eye sight better than even vampires. I read the minds of those in the castle and noticed everyone was on the third level of the building. I made my way way up the stairs to the third floor; my footsteps only audible to myself.

Once I made it to the third floor I decided to see what my future would look like once I fought these vampires.

The vision didn't tell me exactly what would happen because the Volturi still didn't know I was even in the building. But it guided my decision in eliminating all the guard first and then killing their leaders: Aro, Caius and Marcus.

From what I could tell the guard consisted of about 40 vampires, most of them newborns. I have fought an army of over 100 vampires before and I considered it painfully easy so I thought I might as well have fun with these vampires.

I smiled evilly and turned off my invisibility. Almost instantly all the vampires noticed my scent and soft and fast heartbeat. "Come out and fight vampires. I know what you are and I'm here to kill you all. Don't think you can chicken out," I challenged as I took a step forward toward the doors.

I heard many suppressed giggles and sighs as the vampires walked out their individual formed in fighting lines with bored yet confident looks on their faces. They probably thought I was a simple human with a death wish. I saw many newborns trying very hard not to attack me at that moment and I giggled, surprising everyone.

"Well,well, well," I said, some of the laughter still in my voice. "Looks like your newborns think I'm just food instead of your demise. But before we get to that I'd like to speak with Aro and his two brothers."

The faces of the vampires turned to surprise that I knew those names, but one vampire looked unfazed and spoke to me. "You pathetic human. How do you know those names? Well it doesn't matter because soon you will become food and never have a chance to speak to Aro or his brothers."

I smiled at her. "I guess the fight can start. But I want your precious leaders to watch as I defeat their entire guard and to know that once I finish all of you off they will be next."

"Ha," the girl said and snapped her fingers. Once she snapped her fingers, two newborns sprung at me. For vampires I guess it was fast, but for me it was in slow motion.

I made an ice sword appear in my hands and cut off all the limbs from the two newborns. I started a fire and threw the limbs in it as well as the ice sword. It took less than 3 seconds and I wasn't sure if the vampires caught it all, but I lunged myself at the rest of them.

After only a minute of fighting, I had burned all the guard and was on my way to the Royal Chamber where the 3 so-called leaders of the fallen Volturi were.

* * *

**_Sorry it sucks, but I was in a hurry to write it._**

**_Please support and REVIEW!!  
_**


	6. Chapter 6

BPOV

----

I slammed the door open and took in one long stride inside.

"Well, look if it isn't the three leaders of the fallen Volturi guard," I teased as I looked upon the three vampires in their individual thrones. "I honestly thought your guard would be harder than it was with your reputation, but I guess people were just exaggerating."

The one in the middle of the throne looked furious and then stood up; I assumed he was the true leader, Aro. "What are you? There is no way a human could even harm one of my guard let alone kill all of them. So I ask again. What are you? Answer or I will not hesitate to kill you," he growled.

But I looked past his charade. His eyes displayed true and utter fear. "Ha," I laughed, amused at his choice of words, "you are not in a position to be making demands, but I will answer your question either way." I smiled and started pacing around the room in pleasure. "Well, I am Earth's protector. I am here to keep the world in balance. That means all mythical creatures are allowed to exist as long they don't threaten human life, much. Even vampires must exist to keep the human population down, but if the vampires in question get too out of control then I am forced to eliminate the imbalance. You and your coven were an imbalance."

As I was speaking I noticed the other vampires beside Aro move as if ready to strike. Once I finished my speech the vampire with a bored expression lunged at me.

I made myself invisible and got out of the vampires way. He smashed into the wall and almost made it to the other room. I smiled to myself and made a fire along the perimeter of the room.

The vampires eyes widened and looked around the room, trying to find me.

I launched myself at Cauis and Marcus saving Aro for last. I broke their limbs with my hands and tossed them in the fire. They screamed in agony, but I ignored it knowing they would never have mercy on the humans that asked for it.

Aro looked around the room, fear the dominant emotion upon his face. I made my self visible and waited for Aro's response. His eyes locked with mine and I could tell he was fearing for life.

I chuckled darkly and ran behind Aro while he was frozen in fear. I could tell Aro had no idea where I went so he was shocked, to say the least, when I whispered in his ear. "You stupid power hungry vampire. Look where your search for power has gotten you. Wasn't worth it was it? Doesn't matter now because you will die either way."

He turned suddenly and clawed the air behind him, not knowing I was already again behind him. I made an ice dagger in my hands and cut off both his arms, throwing them in the fire. He turned to me, knowing that death was upon him, his mouth shut to hold back a scream.

"By the way," I said as I tossed the ice dagger in the fire, "my name is Nature. Nature Flower. But I prefer Wind Flower." I cut off the rest of his limbs and threw them in the now spreading fire.

I would let the fire consume the castle and then turn it out. I sighed and slowly walked downstairs, making sure I didn't miss anything. Before I went outside, I made myself invisible for the slight possibility that someone might be out and about. I walked out the door and collected my bag from a bush, changing into a light blue shirt and dark jeans. I looked back noticing that the fire had consumed most of the castle and decided that was enough of a warning, for vampires at least, that the Volturi had been defeated.

I took in a deep breath as I put out the fire. I smelled a familiar smell. A smell from my past. A scent that matched Ed--

I couldn't be.

I made sure I was still invisible and looked behind me to the woods. There, about 10 yards out, was Edward and all his glory staring up at the burned remains of the Volturi casle.

* * *

**_Thought I might try my luck at a cliffhanger._**

**_Tell me what you think and..._**

**_REVIEW!!!  
_**


	7. Chapter 7

BPOV

---

I started hyperventilating and was grateful that my shield covered much more than just my physical appearance.

But then a thought dawned on me. _What was he doing here? Vampires only came to the Volturi if they had a death with or wished to become part of the guard._

Edward had never given any hints of wanting to join the Volturi. But then again, I wasn't part of his life for the past fifty years.

That thought made my heart sink and silent tears filled my eyes and overflowed. I wrapped my arms around my chest and started to sob.

_He doesn't want you anymore. He never wanted you. He probably has a beautiful vampire mate now and doesn't even remember your name. Stop being pathetic and invisibly slap him for the pain he's caused you. Stop being a wimp and make yourself known._ A little voice whispered in my head.

The voice was probably right, but I couldn't bring myself to it. I sobbed louder until Edward's perfect voice sounded.

"What could have happened here?" he whispered to himself. His voice was a symphony of music that memories could never duplicate.

I sobbed to myself knowing that Edward wouldn't want a freak of nature that thought killing over 40 vampires was an easy task. He'd probably think that the person who did this was a monster that deserved to be destroyed.

"I guess my death is out of the question," Edward whispered.

What was that supposed to mean? Did he come here to be destroyed? I couldn't bear the thought. A world without Edward in my life was one thing, but a world without Edward **period** was something unimaginable. What could have driven him to such extremes?

As if right on cue, Edward's perfect face turned into a portrait of pure agony and desperation; almost as much as how I felt. Edward started to sob tearless sobs and that tore me apart. What creature could have caused my love so much pain?

"I wasn't there to protect you. I'm sorry. Why did you have to die? Why? Why?" Edward said through his sobs.

I froze even more so than before. Edward had found a mate he loved. A mate that died because he couldn't protect her. And that loss caused him so much agony that the only resolve was death.

First I felt sympathy for Edward for that loss, but then the hole in my heart exploded with pain that Edward had found someone that he loved so much that if that person died, he would have no other choice than death. He had found love in a vampire that I would never even begin to compare with.

My sobs got louder as did Edward's, but a thought came to me.

If Edward had tried to find death now then there was no question he would try to find death later. That was out of the question. I would **not** let that happen.

I composed my face and quieted my sobs. I made my way to Edward as his loud sobs retreated.

I made sure my invisibility was still working for my scent and appearance as I took off the invisibility for my voice.

"Edward...," I whispered when I was only a few feet away. His reaction startled me. His face turned from a mask of agony to one of bliss and hope as he looked around.

"B-b-be...," I cut him off. I knew that my name would never come from his perfect lips so I didn't want to hear the name of who ever he thought I was.

"You're not allowed to do this," I whispered. "You must exist. Life has no meaning without the sun, Edward. You are my sun." I cut myself off knowing that might not have been the best choice of words. "Live your life."

Edward's face was now composed as he stared at the air in front of him. He nodded and then turned in my direction. If I didn't know any better I would have said that I was now visible. "I-I...," he was trying to say something, but I didn't want to listen. My heart had already exploded, I didn't want my heart to be damaged anymore.

"I love you, Edward," I whispered as I ran into the woods that surrounded the Volturi castle.

* * *

_**Sorry, it's a bit short, but I had a fight with my brother and wasn't in the mood to write.**_

_**ANYWAY...**_

_**the next chapter is EPOV of this chapter**_

_**REVIEW!!!  
**_


	8. authors note

**_HELLO, THIS IS MAY WRITING._**

**_I KNOW SOME OF YOU GUYS OUT THERE ARE PISSED THAT I HAVEN'T WRITTEN ANYTHING YET._**

**_I'M SORRY._**

**_IT'S JUST I'M NOT DEPRESSED ENOUGH._**

**_I MEAN, I'M NOT HAPPY OR SOMETHING IT'S JUST I'M NOT DEPRESSED._**

**_SO, MY FANS _**(DO I EVEN HAVE FANS)**_ I NEED HELP._**

**_SEND ME A SOB STORY OR SOMETHING TO MAKE ME DEPRESSED._**

**_DON'T GIVE ME IDEAS BECEAUSE I KNOW WHAT I'M GOING TO WRITE I JUST DON'T KNOW HOW TO MAKE IT SOUND DEPRESSED!!!!_**

**_PLEASE DON'T GIVE UP ON ME._**

**_I WILL TRY AND POST THE EPOV CHAPTER BY THE 29TH._**

**_I'M BEGGING..._**

**_H-E-L-P M-E!!!!!!_**

WITH SADNESS (BUT NOT YET DEPRESSION --SERIOUSLY I NEED YOUR HELP--),

MAY.

:( **I NEED HELP!!!!**


	9. Chapter 8

EPOV

---

I couldn't deal with the pain anymore it just hurt too much. I knew I had promised my love that I would not go, but why should I endure this pain any longer.

Time no longer had meaning to me, but I knew perfectly well that it had been well over half a century. A half century filled with self pity and remoarse; a half century knowing you drove your one and only love into the arms of death.

I couldn't take it anymore. What's worse was that my family had to see me suffer. I knew it hurt them when I hurt, but I couldn't bring myself to care for them. They too, like me, had lost someone in their lives, but not nearly as much as me.

I had lost my life. My world. My soul --if I even had one. Life no longer had any meaning to me. Nothing could fill or heal the giant hole in my cold dead heart.

And I made my decision. I was flying out to the Volturi tomorrow, and no one was going to stop me.

--

I boarded the plane filled with all the humans and their predictable thoughts. Sure, many of the females thought I was attractive, but not one of them could ever compare with my Bella-- her name hurt to even think, but it wouldn't hurt soon.

It took a dreadfully long time on the plane, but it would be worthwhile.

The plane took me to the nearest city to Volterra that I never bothered to learn the name of. I sighed heavily, knowing Alice must have told the family or was on her way to get me. I had made my decision at the spur of the moment and didn't give anyone time to argue with me. I was going through with this.

I walked out of the airport, no bags in hand; I wouldn't need them.

I almost sprinted to the woods when I saw them, eager to get to the Volturi. The sun had set about 30 minutes ago, for which I was grateful; the Volturi would be more active and hopefully cranky or something at this hour.

I ran through the woods as fast as I could and let my mind wonder about Bella. The memories we had shared before I left her. The way she looked at me when we were in our meadow had sent a wave of bliss through my bones. And every time she told me loved me, I could've sworn my dead heart started to beat again.

A sad smile found its way on my face. How she could love a monster like me, I don't know, but it still pleased me to no end. However, she wasn't capable of such emotions anymore. Now that her heart doesn't beat. Now that she can no longer smile or blush at anything. Now that she was dead. Dead because of my own fault.

My meek attempt at a smile disintegrated at the thought of my Bella --I cringed at the word-- dead. The reasons for why I was here in the first place found their way into my mind like a wrecking ball.

If I would have never left her, she could have been protected. She would be alive. She would --hopefully-- have been happy. If I had given into my previous attempts of rejoining her, I could have saved her life. If I hadn't been selfish in the first place she would have never met the real dangers of this world. The dangers of my world. The dangers the most likely took her life from this world.

I was about a minute away from the Volturi castle and I needed to compose myself before meting Aro. I slowed to a human paced walk and quieted my inner sobs. I breathed in unnecessarily to try and calm my self further as I stepped into the clearing that surrounded the Volturi castle.

I almost gasped at the scene that met my eyes. The Volturi castle was covered in receding flames. Faster than I would have though possible the flames receded completely, leaving a visual warning that a battle had occurred.

I smelled the air, hoping to get some answers. The smell of ash dominated over anything else inside the castle. No. I checked the minds inside the castle to hopefully find some consolation. Blank.

No, it couldn't be. My chance was taken from me. Who could have done this? How many? Were they still in the area? Maybe they could help me in my quest to take my own life.

"What could have happened here?" A voice mumbled in the air. With quick understanding I realized I had spoken. Since I hadn't spoken in years --how many, I don't know-- I had forgotten what it was like to speak.

Realization hit me almost instantly. Unless I could find whoever did this --which was unlikely because the only scent scent was that of the Volturi in ash-- I was not going to die today. "I guess my death is out of the question," I whispered. It was true for now anyway.

My mind started to wonder to the thing I was trying to escape. Bella's death. A world without Bella. A world without meaning. Hope. Or love.

Sobs erupted through my chest and I made no attempt to hide them. No one was here to see me wallow and I couldn't help it either way.

"I wasn't there to protect you. I'm sorry. Why did you have to die? Why? Why?" I sobbed unable to control the loudening of my sobs or the words that spilled out of my mouth.

My sobs retreated slowly but surely and I had made a different decision. Maybe the Romanian coven would end my misery, maybe I could go-

"Edward...," a small but perfectly clear voice said. My Bella. My angel's voice. I could help the bliss that overtook my emotions as I looked around.

"B-b-be-," the beautiful voice cut me off.

"You're not allowed to do this," the voice whispered.

Do what? I asked myself as I tried to see where the sound was coming from. Could I just be hearing things? It sounded so real like she was next to me.

"You must exist. Life has no meaning without the sun, Edward. You are my sun," the voice said. I was most definitely besides me, but I wouldn't turn just in case the voice stopped speaking. Could this really be Bella? "Live your life," the voice commanded ever so softly. There was no life to live, but I would oblige.

I nodded my head, knowing I would never deny my angel, even if I hurt my self. I turned my head to where the voice had omitted from and was a little dissapointed at not finding anything except an empty air. "I-I...," why was I stuttering so much today.

Ever so softly the voice spoke again, moving to the forest. Wait! Why was she leaving! "I love you, Edward," the lovely voice whispered, disappearing in the forest.

I stood there, breathless for half a second until I heard the most heartbreaking sound. The voice was sobbing, deep in the woods. I couldn't tell what I was doing, all I knew was that I needed to comfort the voice. I ran into the woods after the voice faster than I thought was possible, even for me.

* * *

**_HELLO!_**

**_I KNOW IT'S EARLIER THAN EXPECTED SO THERE, I HOPE YOUR HAPPY._**

**_I WON'T POST ANOTHER CHAPTER ON THE 29TH BECAUSE ...WELL... HERE IT IS._**

**_IT'S A BIT RUSHED AND SOME MAY NOT MAKE SENSE _**

**_BUT..._**

**_ITS HERE!!!_**

**_I WILL AND POST AS SOON AS POSSIBLE BUT I HAVE EXAMS THIS WHOLE WEEK!! :(_**

**_I HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND AS ALWAYS..._**

**_REVIEW!!!!  
_**


	10. Chapter 9

BPOV

---

I ran about a mile out when my knees started to hurt. I couldn't run at my top speeds, but I could run as fast as a vampire. Ugh, I hated running that slow, but it would have to do.

My sobs were louder than ever as I heard some shifting behind me. It couldn't be.

I smelled the air and sure enough it was there. _His_ scent. How is he following me?_ He_ shouldn't be able to **see** me. _He_ shouldn't be able to **smell** me. _He_ shouldn't be able to **hear** m--

I didn't. I checked my invisibility again and sure enough my noises were not covered. How could I have been so stupid? He heard my cries, my footsteps, my **_heartbeat_**. He heard me tell him I love him. I felt like such an idiot. _Hello, idiot_, a little voice was whispering in my head, _turn your noise down. You're leading him right to the airport you're going to. You don't want that do you? Don't answer that question and lead him somewhere else._

I bit down on my lip to quiet my sobs. I swerved from the original direction I was going to and headed south. I heard him follow my noises and was satisfied. Once I was sure we were a good twenty miles away from the airport, an airport I'm sure he would have found if I hadn't gotten us away from there, I shielded my noises away from him and turned to running back to the airport. I sighed, but it came out as a sob. Why did he have to come? Oh, right. His **true** love died. He was never going to see his **true** love again. And his true love could never be me.

I sobbed even louder at the thought. He didn't want me. He didn't love me. Those were his words but the truth really did hurt.

When I was a good ten miles away from where I had left Ed--_him_, my feet still not wanting to take me full speed, I heard something. The most perfect voice, _his voice_, saying what I knew was a lie.

"I love you, Bella."

The wind carried his voice, but it couldn't be true. My mind was saying what it wanted to hear. Yes, that was the only logical explanation. I was going crazy by hearing his voice. I mean it's possible; I had heard his voice in my head before, when I was human. When I was Bella.

My tears soaked through my shirt and I knew I would have to change before I headed to the airport and was exposed to the humans. I sighed in relief when I noticed my bag was still on my shoulder, but it caught in my throat.

The plane ride was going to be long.

***

Once my tears stopped flowing and my sobs quieted, I changed into my third and final outfit: orange tank top, black Capri, and 2-inch black pumps. I know, the style hadn't changed much in the last fifty years. I put my hair in a messy bun and threw my bag over my shoulder, trying to forget all memories of the past few hours.

I stepped out of the woods and into the streets of the town, the airport just two miles down the road. I glanced around me to make sure no one was looking and made myself visible. I stared upward to the sky and noticed the black of night was turning to the blueish purple of dawn. I sighed as I noticed the airport come into view, I didn't even realize I was walking.

I stepped into the airport and waited in line for my tickets.

"What flight ma'am?" a really annoyed lady asked from behind the desk, practically glaring at me when I wasn't looking. Humans and their emotions.

"New York," I stated, my voice coming out in fake joy. "First class, the sooner the better."

"Your flight leaves in one hour," she said, handing me my ticket. "Gate B12, Flight number 870. Enjoy your flight and please come again." By the tone in her voice, I was not welcome to again.

I walked away without a second glance and went through security and one very annoying human male. Once I was able to roam freely in the airport, I made my way to the souvenir shop. I needed to calm my nerves and the only way to do that was with some roses. I made my way to the back of the store where the flowers were located and sniffed hungrily, the scent already making my mouth water.

I followed the scent until I reached one bouquet of blood red roses that had an intoxicating smell. I smiled and picked up the twenty rose bouquet, breathing in the scent. My mouth watered and I couldn't help myself but to nibble on one of the peddles. It tasted so good. I was definitely getting these.

I walked to the counter and payed. Just as I was reaching my gate the intercom came on. "Flight 870 is now boarding." It repeated again in many different languages as I made my way to the plane. Right at this point, I would usually reminisce about how well my mission went but not now. That would just bring back unwelcome memories and I could already feel the growing pain in my chest as I unconsciously remembered the events.

I nibbled on several peddles ignoring the stares I was getting, in the hopes of relaxing me. I was thankful that nobody disturbed me all the way to New York.

* * *

**_OMG, MY EXAMS WERE SUPER HARD!!! :(_**

**_I REALLY HOPE YOU GUYS DIDN'T GIVE UP ON ME_**

**_OR MY WACKY WAYS OF WRITING._**

**_AFTER THIS CHAPTER, I KNOW SOME OF YOU WILL GIVE UP ON THE STORY BECAUSE I DIDN'T FORCE _E AND B_ TO MEET..._**

**_WELL ITS GOING TO HAPPEN EVENTUALLY!!!_**

**_I DON'T WANT TO MAKE A SHORT AND SWEET STORY WHERE THERES JUST A HAPPY ENDING AND NO PROBLEM..._**

**_HELL NO!!!_**

**_I WANT THIS TO BE COMPLEX AND BRUTAL!!_**

**_IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE THAT THEN..._**

**_i dont know_**

**_I KNOW IM HAVING MOOD SWINGS BUT JUST DEAL WITH IT_**

**_OH, I ALMOST FORGOT..._**

**_REVIEW AND READ MORE!!!_**

**_ps. bear with me because im having a really hard time right now_**

**_pss. i will TRY and post by friday_**

**_psss. try to understand the story and if you don't tell me and ill see what i can do_**

**_pssss. REVIEW!!!!_**

**_psssss. :)  
_**


	11. Chapter 10

BPOV

---

The plane ride was unruly. Complete and utter madness. I tried to focus on the film playing on the plane, but after realizing it was a love story, I quickly ignored it. It was not healthy for my mind to have time to wonder. Not healthy at all. Because if I think too hard, too much on the subject, I would end up sobbing on the floor. And wouldn't _that_ be a sight for all the humans aboard the jet.

I sunk deeper into the plush white leather of the chair, noticing the bouquet next to me. I smirked slightly. When I boarded the jet, I had a plump and beautiful bouquet of twenty odd roses. Now, I had a thin bouquet of stems and thorns. The passengers were surprised when they had to witness me chewing up the flowers. When a petite looking flight attendant asked me why I was eating them, all I said was, "Oh, you know. I get weird cravings during times like these," while clutching my stomach. I always used the pregnant excuse and it never backfired.

I felt the plane losing altitude and noticed I could already see the bright lights of New York City. I sighed as the signal to put on our seat belts flashed.

Ten minutes later, I was grabbing my duffel bag out of the overhead compartment. Ugh, why did it have to be so high? I reached up on my tiptoes but only succeeded in moving my bag further back. I groaned and suddenly someone was next to me.

"Let me help you with that miss," he said reaching up for the bag. I breathed in, slightly annoyed, and my breath caught. He smelled sweet, too sweet to be human. The same type of sweetness that a vampire had. Ugh, like I needed a reminder of my day in Italy.

"Here you go," he said, handing me my bag. His dull red eyes staring intently at me.

"Thanks vamp," I muttered, walking away.

He visibly froze; he didn't know I knew. "E-excuse me?" he asked, following after me as I descended from the jet.

I turned to face him, my eyes a glare. He cringed under my eyes. "Thanks... vamp," I said again, popping the "p", with exaggerated slowness. I turned around again, leaving a stunned vampire behind. "If you follow, I'll kill you," I muttered, loud enough for only him to hear.

I took out my cell once I was sure the vampire went a different direction than myself; I was now outside the airport. I called the familiar number of my car and put in the directions from home to the airport. No more than two minutes later, my blood red convertible drove to a stop in front of me, unmanned. _Man_, I love technology. Making cars fast enough that go 300mph but still completely solar powered. And for the most luxurious people, unmanned vehicles. I got to the driver's side and floored it out of the airport while throwing my bag to the backseat.

New York flashed in my window as I reached the outskirts of Manhattan. Once in the outskirts, I swerved to the hidden road behind two oaks. Only ten seconds after being on the road, the large Victorian mansion came into view. Its onyx and gold color in great contrast to the rising sun. I parked the car next to my silver motorcycle and Carol's black Turbo as the garage door closed behind my car.

I sighed, grabbing my duffel bag and stepping into my home. "Carol?" I asked, stepping into the lighted living room.

"Over here Wind," Carol said, lifting one arm from the red couch she was laying on.

I sighed, involuntarily letting Carol know something was wrong. She always had to be observant. "What's wrong, honey?" she asked, getting up and walking toward me.

"Nothing," I said automatically, trying to avoid the conversation. But, of course, Carol wouldn't let it go.

"Nature Flower," Carol scolded, her motherly instincts kicking in, "I know that your lying and I want to help, honey." She touched my shoulders, leading me to the couch in the living room. "Now tell me everything and how I can help." She sat me down next to her and I knew there was no escaping talking about it.

I sighed, giving in. "You know my history with the... um... _Cullens_, right?" I asked, flinching at their name. Carol nodded, her eyes curious. "And Ed-Ed-_him_?" I asked, a tear slipping from my eyes. Carol's eyes widened as she contemplated what was going on. "Well, I saw him again when my mission was completed. And... and." I was sobbing now and Carol was comforting me.

"It's okay, honey. It's okay. Now, what happened," Carol cooed as I hugged her close, sobbing into her shoulder.

"H-he found a-another. H-h-he f-fell in l-love." My voice broke many times and I couldn't control my sobs. "S-she d-died a-and he w-went to Volt-terra to try a-and k-kill himself. I-I had to stop-p him. H-he c-couldn't d-die. I wouldn't let him! I l-love him; h-he almost figured o-out it w-was m-me." I was sobbing like crazy and Carol's shirt seamed to be paying the price.

"Shh, honey, shh. I'm here for you. I'll help," Carol cooed warmly, stroking my hair with her hand. I wailed and sobbed, letting the feelings that I bottled for fifty years spill out.

After a full twenty minutes of Carol caressing me as I sobbed, I finally calmed down. I sat up straight and Carol smiled at me. I tried to smile back but it came out as a grimace. "C-Carol?" I asked, my voice breaking.

"Yes, honey?" she asked, still motherly and protective.

"I d-don't want to live here anymore," I said, looking down. I didn't want to upset her.

"You don't? Why not?" she asked, her voice was still protective but curiosity was evident in her tone.

"Too many memories," I answered back, cringing at those exact memories.

"Alright, then," Carol said, standing up. "We'll leave in two days. It might be Sunday, but I still want you to go to school." I groaned. The very thought of school at a moment like this, pfft, pathetic. "Oh, you're going to school, no way around it. And on Wednesday, we'll go to... um... we'll go to," she seemed to deliberate for a moment. "Ah," she yelled suddenly, "We'll go to Chicago. A beautiful city, with lights and tall buildings and...."

I stopped listening; Carol and her designing plans. I do **not** want to get involved; tried it once, never going back. I got up and walked to my room, careful as to not think one thing about the Cu--

AH!! Why do my thoughts always lead me to them? Ugh, so frustrating.

* * *

_**My reader and hopeful fans, I have some news.**_

_**I'M GOING TO WRITE ANOTHER STORY!!!**_

_**Before you ask, no I'm not giving up an this story. I just need variety in my life.**_

_**If you go to my profile, you will probably find a poll if you don't, I'm working on it.**_

_**Anyway, in my profile besides the poll, you will find four story names and their summaries. I want you to read my summaries and tell me what story I should do in the poll.**_

_**Okay, do you get it. Here are the instructions:  
1.) Go to my profile.  
2.) Find the story names and their summaries. It's the slanted bold one.  
3.) After reading the story names and summaries, go to the poll.  
4.) Vote on your favorite story that I should do.**_

_**Now that **_**that _is done lets get back to business._**

**_REVIEW ON WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THE CHAPTER!!!_**

**_sorry it's short_**

**_REVIEW!!!!  
_**


	12. Chapter 11

BPOV

---

"Oh, come on; get up Wind. Don't tell me you can't beat your old teacher," Carol said as she pinned me to the ground. "I thought I taught you better."

I smirked at her; this was all part of the plan. I kneed her in the stomach, sending her into a string of profanities, and dumped two gallons of water on her. Carol stared at me with a pout on her lip as the water droplets dripped from her hair and clothes. I was rolling on the floor laughing and Carol just glared.

"I should have known you had something up your sleeve. You were never one to get pinned _that_ easily, and here I am thinking I got better at my fighting skills," Carol mumbled, clearly peeved that she fell for it.

I composed myself and stared at the cloudless night sky. Carol came and sat next to me, but I hardly noticed because I was deep in thought. It was 2 in the morning and school would start tomorrow, or you could say today, but I really didn't care. Just two days of school to endure and then Carol and I would go to Chicago to start a new life. I sighed, why couldn't I just get a mission or something; completely ignore school for the next two days. I didn't like New York anymore; it had too many reminders.

"Yo, Wind. Earth to Wind. Anyone home in there?" Carol brought me out of my thoughts as she knocked on my head.

"Sorry...," I mumbled. "What is it?"

"You've got a new mission. I'm sorry I forgot; I was going to tell you as soon as you got home, but then there was something wrong with you and... you know," Carol said. I could only guess she was annoyed with me having to go and not attending school before we left, but oh well.

"That's alright, Carol. So; what's the assignment this time?" I asked.

"There is an overpopulation of sea dragons and the mer-people and fishes are being eaten in great numbers. There is the risk of extinction if we don't interfere," Carol answered. Ah, the sea dragons: very beautiful creatures that come in an assortment of colors but with very nasty appetites. Eating the mer-people, fish, or anything that has flesh and bone in the sea. I can see where an overpopulation could cause problems. "Wind, I want you to kill off most of them. I mean, we still need sea dragons we just don't need so many. When you go Scotland, find the Loch Ness in the Scottish Highlands. In that body of water is where the overpopulation is. There are about 100 sea dragons living there; when you are done, there should be no more than 20 sea dragons that still live."

Scotland? Loch Ness? I guess the old myths really were true; the Loch Ness monster is real, but at least now I know it was really a sea dragon all along. "Alrighty then. When does the flight leave? I already want to get out of this city," I complained, standing up and stretching. I could already see the sun make its way through the night sky.

"You'll leave in the afternoon - the flight leaves at 1 o'clock. And please don't make me remind you, these are sea dragons, so please pack clothes that are appropriate for swimming. Oh, and remember, they love it when someone sings to them. It attracts them to you," Carol said to me.

Well then, I guess I'm going to Scotland. Might as well go and pack. I walked into the house, up the stairs, and into my closet. I didn't like swimming and I only had swim attire for cases just like these, so any and all swim clothes were in the back of my over sized closet. Carol's idea; I swear, she's even worse than Ali-

STOP THINKING ABOUT THEM! Ugh, get you head in the game Bel- I mean... Nature. Oops.

I shook my head as I reached the back of my closet; it was just a mistake. It doesn't mean anything. Nothing, Nothing at all. I started pulling out many bathing suits and finally settled on two different ones. I was sure I would only need one considering I only planned on making one trip into the Loch, but, you know, just in case. The one I preferred and would be wearing for the first jump was a tight fitting black one piece; it had lace that hanged off the waist and made a skirt effect. The second for the possible second jump was a navy blue two piece; the top reached all the way to my belly button then stopped, and the bottom was a mid-thigh skirt. After picking the bathing suits, I decided to continue packing the rest later and just take a warm, relaxing bath.

I snatched up my undergarments, plain purple T-shirt, and some sweatpants and headed towards the bathroom. I put my things on the counter and started the water to fill the tub. I striped down and stepped into the tub when the water was the right temperature and almost filled. I laid down when the water was perfect and stopped the water. I closed my eyes and relaxed a little for about five minutes then I started washing my hair and body.

Once I was done, I stepped out of the bath and let the water drain out. I put a towel around my body and dried my hair. I slipped on my clothes and headed back into my room to continue packing. In a few hours, I was going to go to Scotland and by nightfall I would be swimming with sea dragons. All of this would happen tonight.

---

EPOV

---

I tried to follow my angel's voice, but it was fast. Too fast. All of a sudden, it swerved to a different direction than the one we were originally going to and the sobs stopped. But I could still hear her footsteps, her **heartbeat**. That gave me hope. What if she wasn't dead? I knew it was ridiculous but still. I know she died over 50 years ago and it would be impossible to run this fast unless she was a vampire, but that was ridiculous too because she had a heartbeat; I had to hope, that was all I had left.

I followed the heartbeat and the light footsteps about twenty miles from the original direction. Suddenly, all noise stopped. I paused, hoping to hear the footsteps. Nothing, pure silence. Great, just great! I was going crazy, wasn't I? Of course I was. I became crazy as soon as I even thought about leaving Bella, my angel.

I closed my eyes and sunk to the damp ground of the forest, my head in my hands. Why? I try to kill myself and I start hearing my angel. Where's the logic in that? Ugh, and worse yet, now that I promised, _again I might add_, that I wouldn't kill myself; what was I supposed to do for the rest of eternity? Mope and grieve? That would just lead me to this exact place all over again, but now there was no Volturi; it would just be all the more difficult.

"I love you, Bella," I blurted out. I couldn't control myself; I was near sobbing point by now.

After about an hour of just wallowing on the forest floor, I heard rustling in the forest surrounding me. I realized I hadn't been paying attention to the thoughts around me and listened intently to see who would be in the woods at this moment. Of course, once I heard the thoughts, I groaned internally that I didn't see this coming. Of course they would come for me. Alice had seen it.

_When I get my hands on Edward I'm gonna_, my favorite little pixie was thinking of ways to torture me when she found me. Alice._ Ugh, Edward. Come on out already. Wait, what's that scent? It smells like... EDWARD! Yay, I'm so happy! He didn't kill himself. Oh thank heavens! He's just behind this tree and..._.

"Edward!" Alice screamed as she peaked her head through the tree. She ran over to me and hugged my sitting form. "Oh, Edward, I'm glad you're okay. You have no idea how worried we were." She stopped hugging me and started to glare. Before I could blink, a felt a sharp stab of pain at the top of my head. Did Alice just hit me? I picked up my head and glared at Alice. "That's for scaring us to death that you were going to come and kill yourself with the Volturi." A slight fear took hold in Alice's eyes as she remembered something. "Edward, is it true? Are they really dead? Are the V-Volturi dead?" Alice asked me, barely audible.

I sighed, standing up. "Yes. I don't know who did it, quite frankly," I answered in a monotone. I didn't want to tell anyone about my little crazy episode when I thought I heard Bella.

"Well, then, I guess it was a good thing. Was that the reason you didn't kill yourself?"

I couldn't tell her about the promise I made Bella, I didn't want to. So a half-true would have to do. "Yes."

"Alright then," she said, pushing me forward. "I'm taking you back to the family. We'll worry about who killed the Volturi at another time when we're all together. Right now, I'm taking you home. And don't protest!" I had no intention on protesting; I didn't have the energy or the will for that matter. I sighed. "Good! Now we have to get to Scotland. That's where the family is staying. In a quaint little house in the Scottish Highlands, just south of a little town called Iverness. There are woods and good hunting. Oh, and there is also this lake close by. Its called Loch Ness and...."

I stopped listening and just let Alice drag me home. Scotland here I come; gloom and doom.

* * *

_**As you probably already guessed Edward is going to see Bella on her mission. YAY!!!**_

_**Hey, did you guys notice all the Loch Ness Monster stuff? I hope you appreciate it because I had to do research to obtain it. Ugh, research.  
I'm going to clarify for anyone who might have doubts about what I was talking about. This is in Scotland; in the Scottish Highlands there is this little town called Iverness and just south of Iverness is the Loch Ness. **P.S. In case you're wondering, Loch Ness means Lake Ness. Loch means Lake.** Oh, and I don't know so much about the wildlife in Scotland even with the research so just pretend there are a lot of deer and stuff living there. You know, for the hunting. ;)**_

_**Oh, I almost forgot!!! Have you guys checked out my poll? If you have no idea what I'm talking about, go to the little author's note at the end of the previous chapter; it should explain all. But seriously, VOTE ALREADY!!! I want to know what story I'm going to write.**_

_**and just a reminder...**_

_**REVIEW AND VOTE!!!**_

_**:)  
**_


	13. Chapter 12

BPOV

---

I packed all my clothes without really looking at what I was doing. Soon, I had my duffel bag filled with three changes of clothes and my two bathing suits. I looked at my sticker watch _- the future, gotta love it - _and it read mid-day. Huh, guess I'd better get going.

I changed into a brown tee, black shorts, and black ballet flats as I walked out of my room and down the stairs, bag on shoulder. I hugged Carol good-bye and went to my usual route to the airport. You'd think after a year at this place they'd ask where I was going, but hey; you're in the Big Apple, who cares about a teenage girl, right?

I passed through security and gave my ticket to a man at my gate when my flight was called.

I was going to Scotland! Yippee. I can't wait; I can't st-

What the hell? Why was I so excited to go to Scotland? It's not like I haven't gone to the area. What was so special about Scotland?

I shrugged off my little outburst of happiness and decided to just talk to Carol about it later. Can a _whatever-I-really-am_ go crazy? Hmmm, probably not but I was never normal.

I leaned back in my airplane seat as the ground below me disappeared. Yay, Scotland! _-sigh-_ There we go with the happy thoughts again. I wonder what's so special about Scotland? Was there something ready to meet me there? I shook that thought off. Who would ever do that?

---

Note to self: Pack lighter.

Ugh, why did my duffel bag have to be so big that I couldn't take it as a carry-on? I sighed as I saw my bag go out of the little slot and grabbed it. Just my luck; I've gone and made myself late. The airport was located in a little town called Iverness and just a short run south _- well, short for me -_ I would find Loch Ness. The sun was already setting as I started running south. Apparently, the sunset in Scotland was jacked up because it was setting in the south not east. It looked like I was running into the sunset; How cliche.

**(AN: I don't know anything about the Scottish sunset so please don't come and kill me if you got insulted in any way! Please, don't kill the author!! ;)**

My feet carried me to the forest where I bolted off. After about two minutes of running, I could smell the fresh water of the Loch. This fast as lighting thing had its perks.

After another minute of running at my top speed, I saw the edge of the forest and the murky gray water of the Loch. I smiled lightly to myself that I had found it and then forced my expression to become serious. I had a job to do. I had to think about the mer-people and fish of the Loch; I wouldn't let them die. And besides, there were too many sea dragons. They were notoriously territorial and it was a possibility that one of their fights would alert the humans to their whereabouts. That was a huge no-no and I wouldn't let it happen.

For some self-esteem reasons I'd rather not think about, I turned invisible and changed into the bathing suit. I put my clothes in my bag and carefully turned my self visible again, making sure no one was out and about. I was in one of the many isolated parts of the Loch, but there was always a chance some hikers came to this place. The sun had finally set, leaving a blue-to-purple-purple-to-black pattern on the horizon. The water of the Loch shinned in the moonlight and I couldn't help but get lost in the beauty. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

I stiffened automatically, my eyes snapping open. Those smells, those scents. Those sickly sweet smells that could only belong to one creature. Vampire. But that's not what scared me. No, not at all; I could totally handle any rouge vampires. No, what scared me was that _they_ seemed familiar. Since I had never let any vampire live besides that rouge one at the airport yesterday and the Cullens, that could only mean one thing. The waves of the Loch crashed onto a cliff side and the wind picked up, wiping at my hair and smashing my face. I took another shaky breath, but this time all I smelled was the fresh water and pine of the forest.

I sighed in relief then became serious. I really was going crazy wasn't I? I shook my head to clear it and focus on the mission on task.

I hung my bag on one of the many branches of a tree and stepped onto the rocky shoreline, myself still visible. I looked off to my sides aimlessly when I spotted a canoe in the distance. How convenient. I walked over to the canoe and gave it a look-over. It looked sturdy; the only sign of weakness being the darkened wood and pealing here and there. It smelled like it had been sitting in this spot for months. Owner probably lost this spot, left his canoe here, and forgot where the spot was. I made a hast decision and started towing the canoe to the dark water of the Loch.

As I pushed the canoe into the water effortlessly, the more brilliant the canoe idea became. I can't sing underwater and singing attracts the sea dragons. I could stay on the canoe and sing to them as they gathered around me. I smirked. Yes, this canoe was very convenient.

The moon was reflecting against the now black water of the Loch as I climbed into the canoe. The skirt thing of my bathing suit flared in the light breeze and I felt strangely self-conscious and exposed. _No one's out here_, I reminded myself. _The sea dragons have to **see** you, **smell** you, **hear** you; you can't turn invisible in any way._

I sighed as I used my element manipulating power to move the water and float the canoe to the middle of the Loch.

I hummed my little tune I made for myself before I started to sing. A single tear escaped my eyes from the memories.

**_(Flashback Begins)_**

_I descended the stairs of the hotel as Carol checked out. I sighed. Why did we have to spend the night here? Yes, this was my first mission, but Carol didn't have to come with me and force us to stay in the area for the night. Hell, we didn't even need to sleep! This made no sense to me what-so-ever._

_I had just finished my first mission by ending a battle that two elf clans were having. I didn't get why Carol came. The elves are peaceful creatures and never fought unless it was to defend themselves; this battle of theirs was basically one big, heated debate. No fighting involved at all. I just had to talk to them and make sure they knew the rules about not exposing themselves during their debate, attacking each other if they get upset, and junk like that._

_Ugh! Like I said, makes no sense to me. But either way, Carol forced us to stay in this fancy hotel called the Ritz or something for the night. Carol had taken the elevator down to the lobby about two minutes ago to go check us out, but I decided to walk down to waste time. Their wasn't anything to do at home besides train and after a while even that got fairly boring._

_Carol had gotten the penthouse suite for some unfathomable reason so we were stuck on the last floor of this building. We're talking about a fifty story building so that was pretty high up. My feet kept carrying me down and I noticed a small sign stating I had one floor left. I sighed again; guess I couldn't waste enough time._

_I reached the bottom of the stairs but noticed I wasn't in the main lobby. I was in one of the many dining areas of the first floor that branched out from the lobby. There were about twenty people in the tables that were splattered across the room enjoying some breakfast or just talking. The room's scarlet rug felt song under my flats and the onyx walls were a nice contrast from the golden white tables. My eyes scanned the room as I reached the east wall. There was a small stage implanted in the wall with a few instruments on it, Huh, they must perform live or something like that._

_My eyes scanned every instrument until they landed on something that sent a wave of pain through me. My feet involuntarily walked forward without my say so. I reached out my hand to touch the glossy black paint and when I did a little sob escaped me. I stared at the piano in front of me as a single tear escaped my eyes._

_I sat down on the bench and wandered my fingers over the keys. My peripheral vision caught some of the people had stopped what they were doing to look at what I was doing, but I didn't realize it; my thoughts were a jumbled mess. The pain inside me ragged on as I pressed one of the keys. The tune sounded throughout the room and caused another tear to escape._

_Without my brain ever realizing it, my fingers started to press and move across the keys. The melody sounded familiar, but I had never heard it before. The song sounded depressed and sad, almost an exact reflection of how I felt. I closed my eyes and let my fingers carry me, allowing the tears to fall freely out of my eyes._

**_(AN: If you don't want to read this go ahead and don't. I am copying the lyrics from another song so if you want just listen to that song and imagine it with just the piano and Bella's crying voice singing it. If you imagine it with her voice, you should be in tears by the end. Okay, the song is called "Lost Without Your Love" by Bread. Don't linger too much on how corny the name is and look at it.  
P.S. This song isn't a rap by some people called YungFellaz so if that's what you find, that isn't it. Okay? Good!)_**

_"Lost and all alone,  
I always thought that I could make it on my own.  
Since you left, I hardly make it through the day.  
My tears get in the way.  
And I need you back to stay._

_I wander through the night.  
And search the world to find,  
The words to make it right.  
All I want is just the way it used to be,  
With you here close to me.  
I've got to make you see!_

_That I'm lost without your love!  
Life without you isn't worth the trouble of.  
I'm as helpless as a ship without a wheel.  
A touch without a feel...  
I can't believe it's real..._

_And someday soon I'll wake,  
And find my heart won't have to break._

_Yes, I'm lost without your love.  
Life without you isn't worth the trouble of.  
All I want is just the way it used to be;  
I need you here with me.  
Oh darlin' can't you see...  
If we had love before,  
We can have it back once more."_

_I had never really sung before but the words just poured out of my mouth and fit with the melody still playing on my fingers. I slowed the tempo, making it eerie and ghostly as I hit all the low notes. I pressed two keys at the same time, causing a clash but in a good way. I kept pressing those keys until the sound finally gave out and disappeared._

_I opened my eyes and stared down at the keys in front of me. A few of my tears slid down my nose and landed on the keys. I closed my eyes again and held my head in my hands, sobbing._

_Abruptly, I heard an applause break out throughout the room I was in, pulling me back into reality. I had just played a song in front of all these people? Oh, man! How embarrassing!_

_I wiped away my tears and looked up across the room. My eyes widened. I thought there were only twenty people here? Apparently not, because that wouldn't explain the half a hundred people in the room! I was glad I wasn't human right now, because if I was I would have been blushing furiously._

_The applause kept going as I looked across the room. I spotted Carol weave her way through the crowd to me and I almost jumped up in relief. I had to remind myself to act normally and carefully stood up from the bench and walked down the platform the piano was in. Carol had reached me by then and spotted my tear stained eyes. She pulled me up into a comforting hug and began cutting her way through the diminishing crowd._

_I was so embarrassed! I wonder what all those people thought?_

_Those thoughts were quickly overpowered by the unbearable pain swelling up in my heart. The piano. It looked so much like _his_ piano. How he used to play for me. How he would tell me he loved me after he played my lullaby. **All lies**, I told myself quickly. I burst into tears again as Carol's blue ferrari came into view. Carol hugged me close and put me in the backseat so I could cry my heart out._

_After a full two hours of sobbing, my brain finally cleared to give me time to think. **You idiot!** Wow, gee, thanks conscious. **I didn't mean it like that. I meant you wanted to know what the people were thinking about your singing, right?** Yes. **Well? You can read minds when you want to, can't you?** Damn it! My conscious was right. I can't ever think straight to use my brain to the full extent when I'm an emotional wreak. I mean, fighting against armies of mutant freaks? Sure, no problem; my mind stays clear to think. I give one thought in the direction of the Cullens? My throat clogs up and a pain settles in my heart; leaving me dizzy and with no hope to form a coherent thought. Ugh, my conscious was right! I **am** stupid!_

_And that song..._

_It was so... me. Sad and depressing. Definitely me. Definitely my song._

_...besides the lullaby._

**_(Flashback Ends)_**

The words flowed freely from my mouth as I let a few tears escape. I couldn't break down now. Those sea dragons have powerful jaws and I can't afford to get distracted from my mission. Sure their teeth won't leave much more than a scar, _my first scar_, but it does hurt.

There was the slightest movement underneath the canoe, indicating that the sea dragons were here. I looked down in the water of the Loch and concentrated. I might have awesome vision, better than a vampire's, but even I was having some difficulty looking in the water. I picked out twenty dark blobs moving underneath the canoe and smirked. _Sorry, boys; you've caused too much trouble._

I let the song carry out in a long note and stood up. I took an unnecessary breath and plunged into the murky water of the Loch, head first. Upon impact with the water, many of the sea dragons fled from the scene. I smirked as I saw them going into the underwater caves of the Loch. _That's_ where they were hiding! The water was kind of dark and murky, and it didn't help that it was nighttime. I formed a small air bubble and commanded it to come to me. I used enough force from the water currents to move the bubble under water nut not enough to pop it. When it was in front of my face, I started a small flame in the center of the air bubble and kept it floating. I must have looked a sight; a pale skinned freak wearing a black bathing suit that looks like a dress with a bubble with a flame inside it all underwater.

I shrugged to myself and pushed my bubble to light my way to one of the caves.

* * *

**_My dear readers out there,_**

**_Yes, I have not updated in a LONG time but there is a reason. First one, I have writer's block. Second one, I'm trying to make the chapters longer. And third one, probably the most reason why I haven't written, I'm mad at you guys! What's up? I thought I told you to check out my poll! And when I'm in a bad mood it makes me write slower than usual. So you know the only way to make me happy..._**

**_VOTE AND F#$%NG REVIEW!!!_**

**_you made me use bad language..._**

**_PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!!  
_**


	14. Chapter 13

**I'm going to hide underneath something because I know I'm trouble. I know I haven't updated in months and you guys have no idea how bad I feel! I couldn't even get you a longer chapter and I know there's no excuse for my behavior.**

**However, if you'll let me, here's my excuse: I've had major writer's block! Have you guys ever heard of the "Superman Effect" for a story? That's what's wrong with mine! I've been working on a solution that isn't totally cheesy and this is all I came up with. Sorry. I hope you like my return to fanfiction and will support me through it. By the way, if you have no idea what I'm talking about, let's keep it that way.  
**

* * *

---

BPOV

---

They weren't far off; I could see that much. The blobs of the sea dragons instinctively repelled from me, but I followed them deeper into the cave. My bubble moved in sync with my movements, lighting my way through the dark waters. I turned the corner — since when are there corners in underwater caves? — and my eyes widened.

I had found the nest. Bubbles came out of my lips as I looked at the dozens of eggs lining the edges. Carol hadn't taught me much on the reproductive cycle of sea dragons because our knowledge was limited, but I knew something along the line that they never nested together. Apparently, our generation of dragons didn't get the memo.

As my eyes appraised the room, I caught sight of the adults trying to protect their eggs. It hadn't been in my lessons but somehow I just knew dragons were overprotective parents. There seemed to be twenty adults in the cave; an easy task on any other day, but I felt an unresolved wave of guilt.

I was going to have to destroy all of them: the unborn children included. I was sad for a minute before I realized that if I showed any pity that the rest of the world would pay. It was either them or everyone.

I sighed, causing another slew of bubbles to come out of my lips, as I rocketed forward, making the water push me faster.

The dragons were good fighters, but they were animals. They only had their instincts so they couldn't learn from their opponent. I could though.

They all went for my feet. I guessed that's what they usually did with the mer-people, but since I didn't have a tail, they went for the next best thing.

I kicked wildly for a few seconds, completely out of my element, when I realized it would be much easier to just...well, stab them. It sounded absurdly gruesome, but in all honesty, it was probably the least painful thing for them. I froze some water quickly, molding it into spear.

One by one, the dragons fell to their death. It hadn't taken me very long, but it strangely reminded of one my very first missions. The first mission I was assigned to kill something living. It felt like it had been millennium ago but everything was still fresh on my mind.

It was the first time I had met the most popular mythical creature, the witch. Against popular human mythical belief, they were an attractive race. They all had the same blond hair and blue eyes and pale faces. However, aside from their ghastly reputation, witches were wholehearted creatures...most of the time. They were just really temperamental and selfish...and wacko scientists. On occasion, they got some humans and performed spells on them.

As would custom be expected, I was pretty guilty after I had killed the witches. Carol said I'd eventually would get used to it; and I did; but that same guilt seemed to coarse through my blood now. I felt slightly crestfallen as I tracked down the others.

I was following the last dozen of the sea dragons — they seemed to be in cahoots with each other — when something splashed into the water a few yards away. I reacted quickly. I turned invisible and shot to the surface, popping my bubble and trying to not move my limbs to avoid stirring the water.

The moon glowed high the night sky, illuminating the darkness with a warm glow. It was beautiful, but nothing could take away from the sight of the god before me.

Droplets of water glistened his hair and cascaded down his jaw. I wanted to reach out and touch his hair when he spoke.

"That wasn't funny, Emmett!" he screamed to the cliff he had apparently been pushed off of.

"What do you mean it's not funny?" a familiar voice guffawed from the top of the cliff. "That was the most fun I've had in a decade!" His frame shook with laughter.

My heart constricted. What were they doing here? I had just gotten away from Edward in Italy, so why did fate want me in so much pain in such a short amount of time? I remembered how he said he had found another and wailed, unconsciously stirring the water.

Edward noticed. He turned his head to the side, looking at the small waves my movements had made. He shrugged after a while. I noticed he had clothes on and wondered if that was another reason he was so mad at Emmett.

I stayed as still as I possibly could, too scared to go down in the water now without alerting anyone. Silent tears rolled down my cheeks as I bit my lip hard. I was determined not to make a sound...even if he wouldn't hear it anyway.

Barely a few seconds had passed. Edward didn't seem so angry anymore but now he seemed sad again. I wasn't sure I wouldn't have preferred him mad instead of sad. I noticed that he had that same look on his face he had back in Italy so there was no doubt in my mind he was thinking his fallen _love_.

That thought made we want to scream. I already knew this; I'd accepted it. But then why was it still so hard to think about it? My lower lip trembled.

---

_Back with Carol in NYC:_

Third Person POV

---

There was an ominous shift in the air. Something had changed, Carol could feel it in her bones.

She got up from the kitchen stool where she was reading a book. She had to find it. If she didn't, she'd be completely clueless. As she sprinted to her room, something tugged at her heart.

Carol had been a Helper ever since she could remember, but she had never felt this way: so protective and motherly. She had always loved every person she had to help, but Bella — Carol knew Wind would kill her for thinking of her real name, but she thought the name change was a silly thing to do anyway — had been special. She had been so strong after losing her love.

Carol hurried through her possessions as she reminisced in the past, still trying to find the one thing that would help her help Bella be happy once more.

At last, she had found it...next to the picture she had kept in secret from Bella. Carol looked at the little dial; it had already started.

"I guess it _was_ a lie," Carol mumbled. "If it wasn't meant to be kept a secret, I'd tell her. It's too bad it already started — I wanted to be a mother for much longer than this."

Carol sighed as she gently put her precious object back in its hiding place next to the picture that revealed the happy ending. It was happy sigh, but at the same time, it was a sigh of sadness. Carol knew she'd have to leave soon, but now the only thing she could do was warn Bella about her fading title as Earth's Protector.

* * *

**I know it's short so please try to be nice in the reviews although I wouldn't be apposed to flames.**

**Oh, and there's another reason I haven't updated in a while. I'm making a collaboration with one of the people I just befriended! We've been working on stories together and I think she has great potential...if only she'd be a little more serious. Anyway, I won't mention any names of who I'll be making stories with until the next chapter, which I promise is going to come out as soon as possible.**

**P.S.: How do you guys like the new writing style?**

**Review!  
**


End file.
